Painkiller Overdose - Teoria
UWAGA! TA TEORIA JEST FANOWSKIM SEQUELEM DO PAINKILLER - TEORIA. Kataklizm: Znajdujemy się w płonącym, starożytnym mieście pełnym lawy, płomieni oraz ruin. Za wrogów robią spalone zwłoki, gladiatorzy oraz żywiołaki. Nad nami góruje wulkan, a po poziomie latają chmury pyłu. Na początku myślałem że to zwykły poziom, no do czasu aż nie dowiedziałem się o wybuchu Wezuwiusza i tym jakie katastrofalne skutki miał dla trzech miast - Pompei, Herkulanum i Stabii. Pozostaje pytanie - w którym mieście się znajdujemy? Japońska masakra: Jesteśmy w japońskim mieście na wodzie, prawdopodobnie z okresu feudalnego. Plansza jest dość mroczna, a przeciwnikami są gejsze, demoniczni ninja oraz samuraje. Co oni robią w czyśćcu nie wiem, przecież za życia byli honorowymi wojownikami. Poziom ten nie jest za ciekawy. Pustynia: Z feudalnej Japonii przenosimy się do starożytnego Egiptu. Twórcy musieli naprawdę lubić historię. Potworami tutaj są niewolnicy, anubisy oraz mumie. Być może walka z bogami ma reprezentować to do czego przyczyniła się ślepa wiara w nich - składanie ofiar z ludzi oraz nieludzkie męki które przeżywać musieli niewolnicy. Asteroidy: Szczerze - nie rozumiem tego poziomu. Jesteśmy w kosmosie, ale grawitacja jest normalna. Poruszamy się po dziwnym mieście. Prawdopodobnie poziom ten nie ma żadnego głębszego znaczenia. Martwe mokradła: Uwielbiam ten poziom. Bagienny klimat daje się we znaki bardzo mocno, wszędzie kumkają żaby i ropuchy, a budynki są porośnięte dziką roślinnością. Walczymy tutaj z przekolorowanymi mnichami z Klasztoru z pierwszego Painkillera a także dziwnymi Lovecraftowatymi stworami oraz czymś na kształt zombiaków z wielkimi rękami. Na początku poziomu główny bohater wspomina o tym że mnisi owi pożerają mózgi swoich poddanych, więc poziom ten być może ma symbolizować zło jakie przynoszą kulty i sekty, które zmieniają człowieka w bezmyślne zombie fanatycznie podążające za liderem. Czarna wieża: Pierwsza walka z bossem - strażnikiem. Jest to ogromny stwór poruszający się na kolumnie którą posiada zamiast nóg. Jest banalnie prosty, wystarczy strzelać w jego żółte części ciała. Sam poziom również nie jest wysokich lotów - arena z paroma kolumnami. Zamieszki: Moim zdaniem jeden z najlepszych poziomów. Jest to zrujnowane miasto w klimatach późnych lat 90'tych, targane wojną pomiędzy chuliganami i przestępcami a policją. Spotykamy tu wszystko - kiboli, dresiarzy, policjantów rzucających gazem łzawiącym oraz wielkich zbirów z działkami łańcuchowymi. Symbolika w tym poziomie jest wyczuwalna - brutalność policji oraz piekło które noszą ze sobą wojny gangów. Stróże prawa czyśćca wrzeszczą "Shoot him!", rzucają gazem oraz pałują. Są też bardzo agresywni, atakując prawie wszystkich innych przeciwników poza policjantami. Co jeszcze? Zniszczenie, kompletne zniszczenie. Ulice są pokryte dziwacznymi, świecącymi naroślami, a w tle rozbrzmiewa kakofonia raperskich bitów, pisków alarmu czy zdeformowanych syren radiowozu. Elektrownia jądrowa: Poziom ten jest pełen przekolorowanych strażników i ludzi-kukurydz z BooH, a także nowych wrogów takich jak promieniujący naukowcy, czy doktorzy bez nóg na wózkach inwalidzkich. Muzyka tutaj jest świetna, zwłaszcza ta ambientowa - albowiem jest ona grana za pomocą remixowania dźwięków alarmów samochodowych oraz liczników Geigera. Pełno tutaj reaktorów, kominów oraz zielonej substancji. Wyraźnie poziom ten reprezentuje to że energia atomowa oraz jej nadużywanie przez ludzi nieodpowiednich może skończyć się tragicznie. Bardzo tragicznie. Przypomnijcie sobie chociażby Czarnobyl, albo to co stało się w Fukushimie. Folwark zwierzęcy: Poziom ten ukazuje piekło przez jakie muszą przechodzić zwierzęta aby trafić na talerz. Nie jestem wegetarianinem, albo co gorsza weganinem - ale ten poziom jest naprawdę mocny. Zaczynamy na małej, obskurnej fermie. Potem idziemy do stodoły, a następnie do rzeźni która stoi tuż obok niej. W rzeźni walczymy kolejno w pomieszczeniu do uboju, zamrażarce oraz pakowalni. A stąd już prosto do fast fooda, który stoi na zapleczu. Ale jest jeden myk, teraz to ludzie są pożywieniem. Przeciwnicy - no od czego by tu zacząć? Żywe kurniki wymiotujące w nas kurami, psy, rzeźnicy z głowami krów lub z wielkimi piłami tarczowymi a także przeciwnik który gdy w to grałem jako dziecko powodował u mnie strach - świnia. Jak świnia może być straszna? Wyobraź sobie rozcięte truchło prosiaka, z wylewającymi się wnętrznościami, poruszające się za pomocą dziwnej maszynerii, posiadające głowę człowieka wykrzywioną w grymasie przerażenia. Tak. Ambulans polowy: Ten poziom aż krzyczy - zauważ przesłanie które we mnie jest! Dzieje się on podczas wojny, którą główny bohater określa jako "Wojnę secesyjną" ale takową nie jest. Znajdziemy tu zarówno budownictwo oraz mundury wrogów znane z tamtego okresu, ale niektóre technologie oraz jedno czy dwa rozwiązania architektoniczne bardziej przypominają I Wojnę Światową, osobiście uznaję to jednak za wyolbrzymienie krajobrazu wojny secesyjnej przez chore moce piekła. Walczymy tutaj z żołnierzami Konfederacji - część na nogach, część na wózkach przypominających małe, parowe czołgi. Później przyjdzie nam też walczyć z kalekami oraz chirurgami. Atmosfera poziomu jest mroczna, wszędzie pada deszcz. Poziom ten ma nam prawdopodobnie ukazać to, jak ślepe i błędne ideologie (jakimi kierowali się przykładowo prawdziwi Konfederaci) potrafią doprowadzić człowieka do najniższych instynktów - zabić lub dotkliwie zranić przeciwnika. Podczas wojny zapominamy że tak naprawdę jesteśmy wszyscy tacy sami. Pod koniec poziomu walczymy z wielkim pojazdem, będącym połączeniem parowego czołgu z lokomotywą. Ragnarok: Moim zdaniem jest to najsłabszy poziom. Znajdujemy się w Skandynawii, podczas mitologicznego Ragnarok - końca świata polegającego na wiecznej zimie. Klimat jest, ale po prostu brakuje temu poziomowi charakteru. Przeciwnicy nie pomagają - są to wikingowie, walkirie oraz minotaury. Co minotaury robią u Skandynawów nie wiem. Pod koniec poziomu mierzymy się z Cerberem. Nawiedzona dolina: Jako dziecko nie lubiłem tego poziomu, wydawał mi się nudny. Teraz jest jednym z moich faworytów - ten baśniowy klimat, gra świateł oraz wielkie drzewa i grzyby powodują że czuję się jak w Shreku, z tym że w wersji horror. Walczymy tu ze znanymi baśniowymi postaciami przerobionymi w iście piekielnym stylu. Wróżki rzygają krwią, a Baby-Jagi wrzeszczą na nas. Później trafiamy do zamku, gdzie czekają na nas ukrzyżowane, umęczone dusze oraz templariusze i kaci. Może twórcy chcieli nam zasygnalizować, że wszystkie ukochane przez dzieci baśnie mają swoje drugie, mroczne dno? Wioska potępionych: Znajdujemy się w wiosce która znajduje się w nieokreślonym okresie historycznym, ani to średniowiecze ani nowoczesność. Walczymy tutaj z szalonymi wieśniakami, pastorami oraz dziećmi - no właśnie dziećmi. Ileż to razy nie słyszeliśmy o molestowaniu seksualnym księży? To że pastorzy i dzieci pojawiają się w tym poziomie bardzo blisko, a zwłaszcza w sprofanowanym kościele pod koniec poziomu powoduje że zapala nam się lampka. Studia: Jest to współczesne studio filmowe, a jego pracownicy mają jeden cel - zrobić z naszym udziałem film snuff. Prawdopodobnie głębszym znaczeniem tego poziomu jest to, jakich grzechów dopuszczają się niektórzy filmowcy. Przypadkowa śmierć na planie? Wstawimy stażystę. Zabiliśmy zwierzę podczas kręcenia? Co z tego, mamy inne. Że o takich pok*rwieństwach jak filmy będące kompilacjami śmierci albo komercyjne pedofilskie porno nie wspomnę. Lunapark: Przy tym poziomie twórcy nawet się nie starali. Jest to kopiuj-wklej z poziomu Smutne Miasteczko z dodatku Painkiller: Battle Out Of Hell. Dosłownie. Tylko wrogowie zostali zmienieni - w paru miejscach zamiast klaunów znajdują się dziewczynki. Zamiast przejażdżki kolejką trafiamy do pirackiej części parku, gdzie to atakują nas piraci. Zero głębszego przesłania. Walka powietrzna: Ten poziom jest przepiękny, od steampunkowych sterowców po świetny segment latany. Nie wiem co ma reprezentować, poza tym że ludzkość prawdopodobnie zawsze będzie dążyć do tworzenia większych i bardziej zabójczych maszyn, tylko po to by wyrządzić komuś krzywdę. Kryjówka Sammaela: Meh. Level z bossem. Zero głębszego przesłania. Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:Gry komputerowe Kategoria:Teorie